


How About A Catnap?

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Bond had never quite figured out if Q had simply spent too much time around his cats, or if he’d adopted cats because their mentalities were so similar, but he supposed the end result was the same.





	How About A Catnap?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10! This fills the free space on the [Fluff Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/), we're gonna call it "Cuddling" or something. Also fills Anon Prompt 25 on the [MI6 Cafe Prompt Exchange](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1LwtIoqppLgPC3D0bJ5HF7ZcIJEnNgGmQcm21977FGJc/edit#gid=628702862): "in this case it's Q who loves to snuggle up to Bond, have his hair played with, who stretches out under skylights on sunny days; and Bond loves it :)" I filled this part, at the very least!

Bond had never quite figured out if Q had simply spent too much time around his cats, or if he’d adopted cats because their mentalities were so similar, but he supposed the end result was the same.

Q always started sprawled out on the opposite end of the sofa from Bond, working on one thing or another, but before Bond knew it Q would be seated right beside him, leaning into him and soaking up his body heat. He’d seen the cats pull the same trick countless times and always wondered how it was that he didn’t notice 5’ 8” of skinny boffin slinking across the couch to him.

Following this appropriation of space would be the slowing of Q’s fingers on his tablet or phone (not his laptop; Q never moved if he was working on his laptop) and then, finally, the leaning of his head on Bond’s shoulder.

Like every time, Bond waited for warm weight to drop onto his shoulder before moving, sliding his arm out from where it had been pinned at his side and resting it on Q’s head.

Q hummed, closing his eyes for a moment and nestling further into Bond’s side before stilling once more.

Grinning to himself, Bond gently scritched his fingers into Q’s hair, rubbing the tips of them against Q’s scalp and watching as Q gave up all pretense of paying attention to his phone. There was a momentary pause in petting as Q stowed the device safely on the coffee table before he returned to Bond’s side as if pulled by elastic. He leaned in more this time, laying his head on Bond’s chest and slinging his arm around his waist, and Bond shifted his legs to accommodate the new position.

Another pleased hum worked its way out of Q’s throat as Bond slid his fingers back through dark curls, and he took a moment to simply let the soft strands run smooth over his hands. There were therapeutic benefits to petting a dog or a cat, Bond had read somewhere; who was to say he didn’t get the same benefits from petting Q?

And the therapists at work said he didn’t do enough for his mental health.

Eventually, stroking turned back to gentle scratching and it wasn’t long before Bond found himself stretched out along the length of the sofa with Q practically melted on top of him, groaning with pleasure so deep in his chest that it came perilously close to a purr.

“All we need is a sunbeam for you to nap in and you’ll be a proper cat,” Bond murmured fondly, stroking his thumbs over Q’s temples.

“Hm?” Q cracked one eye open to look hazily up at Bond, looking so much like one of the cats when disturbed from their nap that Bond to laugh.

Q grumbled at the shaking of Bond’s chest beneath his head and reached up to pull one of Bond’s hands back to his hair. “Don’t _stop,”_ he muttered, shutting his eyes once more and evidently trusting Bond to follow his instructions.

For once, Bond had no trouble doing so; he ran his fingers back through Q’s hair, scratching blunt fingernails into the base of his skull, and smiled at the look of pure contentment on Q’s face. They were both liable to fall asleep like this, Bond knew, but there were certainly worse ways to spend an afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186191847728/how-about-a-catnap-james-bond-00q-day-10) if you'd like to drop by!


End file.
